What I Wanted To Say
by Zimmera
Summary: Heather has become Total Drama's newest million dollar winner! But, what does she have to show for it? A conversation with the battered and burned Alejandro may change her views on things.   Set in Hawaii and not in a Hospital :D


Evening was turning into night on the island of Hawaii, the air smelled strongly salt and pineapples on the edge of the beach. Hidden behind some large rocks sat

the cast of Total Drama, the majority of them were swarmed around the huge crackling bonfire, talking and reminiscing animatedly about their time and struggles on the reality show. The rest of the cast who weren't by the fire stayed in small packs and pairs talking and chatting to the others in their group. Tucked away in the shade of a large palm tree, high up on a pair of bleachers that have been left there since the last Aftermath, sat Heather, Total Drama's newest winner. She sat slumped down with her chin resting in her hands and watched the people below with little to no interest.

_Ha! I've done it, three seasons of dealing with these losers and the money's all mine! _Heather thought triumphantly to herself. She looked down lovingly to her shiny silver briefcase that sat nestled beside her. She had managed to pry it from Ezekiel's smiley green hands after the volcano indecent. Thankfully all of the money was in tact. She felt an extreme sense of pride and accomplishment, but despite this and the face that it held the thing she had wanted most out of anything for the past few months, she couldn't help but feel like there was something missing. Something was itching at the back of her brain that she just could put a finger on.

Heather looked around at the people she had beaten and spent the last few months competing against. Owen, Izzy and Eva were having a pineapple eating contest while Noah judged, Izzy gave a loud belch and the other three laughed. Owen then picked her up and gave her a huge bear-hug and she giggled like an idiot, _Looks like they've patched things up_. Heather thought with a sigh. She then looked over at the other side of the fire to see Lindsay playing with Tyler's hair, he didn't look to keen on any of the styles that she had suggested, but immediately soften up when Lindsay gave him a kiss on the cheek. _Ugh gross... _Heather shuddered. Geoff and Bridgette were making out as they normally did, but this time there were no interruptions from Bruno. Sierra and Cody were talking calmly to each other, she had a huge smile plastered on her face despite her baldness and inability to walk at the moment. Harold tried to flex at LeShawna appearing to make yet another move on her, but she just laughed lightly punched his arm, DJ and Beth stood behind them and were trying to get the animal-like Ezekiel to calm down and stop chasing a seagull that had happened to cross his path. Katie and Sadie fondled over Justin for the billionth time,_ Airheads_, Heather thought. She then looked to her right to see a pack of four people, two looking extremely scared and confused and the other two in a heated argument. _Courtney must be yelling at Duncan again for something or other, Gwen's just scared of her and Trent must be bored or something._ Heather scoffed and turned back to her case, she placed a hand on it lovingly and smiled. _Looks like everything's where it belongs..._

Heather was in the middle of thinking about what she was going to buy with her money when a thought struck her. Wait a minute, someone's missing, where's...

"AYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Heather heard a great cry of pain come out from behind the bolder that concealed their small party. What the hell was that! It sounded like a dying animal. She looked around to check if there was anyone watching her, the coast was clear so she swiftly and quietly made her way down the steps of the bleachers. She hid her case behind a large palm tree and made her way towards the source of the noise, and what she found shook her to her core, right down to her tiny, black, heart.

The blood-curdling screech had come from Alejandro. He was sitting on a large flat rock facing the ocean, there were bandages scattered all around him and many covering his body. His once long and luscious black-brown hair was now buzzed short and looked like there were patches missing. Burns covered his body and his green eyes winced whenever he tightened a bandage. "Odio a los volcanes, va a pagar por este" he mumbled under his breath, then hissed as he lathered something that looked like aloe on to his skin. His once tan and smooth complexion was now darkened and was dotted with sickly pink patches everywhere. Heather was stunned, he looked horrible. Suddenly the rock that Heather had been perched on slipped and a bunch of small pebbles crashed into the water. She gasped then quickly readjusted her footing and peaked out from behind another rock. Alejandro snapped his head around to the direction of the noise, she noticed that he was wearing the eye-patch that he had worn in the Amazon to cover up his black eye. A flood of memories came back to her and she blushed.

"Who's there!" Alejandro called out, his voice slightly paranoid "Show your self or I'll-" his threat was cut short when he attempted to stand up, which only lead to him gasping in pain. He sat back down and continued bandage himself and mutter in Spanish. Heather stood there completely entranced and watched for what seemed like ages. She was quite curious as to how he had come in this state. Her legs were beginning to cramp, so she decided that it was time to face the music and go up to see him. She climbed over to the large flat rock and stood folding her hands across her chest. She felt extremely nervous and awkward for some reason, it was an odd feeling for Heather, because usually she was very calm and collect around him. "Alejandro?" She called out to him timidly._ I don't want to make him angrier than he probably is now, which might be impossible after what happened to him... _The injured teen looked back at her, his eyes widened then quickly turned to daggers as he glared at her. He hastily turned back to the ocean. "What do you want?" He said with much bitterness and resent in his voice."I heard someone yell from behind the rock and came to see who it was..." Heather took a few testing steps towards him, but he didn't move or look back at her. He laughed darkly "Well, you found out who is was you can go now, you've done quite enough already." Alejandro replied, his tone was snappish and short, Heather could feel the tension between them had grown stronger than it had been all season.

Heather ignored his comment and walked towards him and sat down far away from him and looked out onto the setting sun. She was set on finding out what had happened to him now and wasn't leaving until she got an answer. After sitting awkwardly on the rock for a while she dared to sneak a quick glance at him. When she did, she surprised to find that he had decided to do the same. They stared at each other for a short moment, slightly shocked too see that the other was looking at them. But Alejandro's shocked stare quickly turned to back into a glare as he looked back to the sunset. "Who cut your hair?" Heather asked tentatively trying to make small talk with him and get rid of the choking awkwardness between them. Alejandro didn't look at her and responded in a dull tone "Lindsay, it was all burnt and charred so she offered to cut it all, Courtney gave me the bandages and aloe and I asked them to help carry me over here...". Heather didn't respond to this, instead she was too lost in the thoughts of how to bring up his burns without hurting his feelings.

Curiosity was eating away at her, she wanted to know what had happened to him, he looked so broken and burned. She wrung her hands nervously and looked into the water at their refection. Her skin, undamaged and fair white, stood out against the crystal clear waters of the ocean, where as his, looked much darker in his watery reflection. Patches were blacken where as others were a sickly raw pink, other parts were his original skin tone, only darker and more sinister looking. She needed to know what had made him like this, but she was torn between her usual detachment to these type of thing and her genuine concern for his well being.

She knew that she had kicked him and slapped him down the volcano on an ice-cube, but she had no idea what had happened afterwards that made him look like this. She also was aware of the fact that the volcano had erupted, but she had just assumed that everyone had made it to the water and was safe. He would probably be angry or offended if she asked him what had happened. So she considered not talking at all and see if he would just tell her by himself, but soon her raging curiosity got the best of her and she thought she might as well just go for it. Heather looked up at his burnt face and asked a simple question "What happened to you?"

Alejandro seemed a bit put off by her question at first, his face screwed up with disgust, as if he felt like she was asking a question she had already know the answer to, but then he sighed and opened his mouth to speak. "After you, ahh-_interrupted _our kiss, I was sent flying down the side of the volcano. Just as I had reached the bottom you and Chris came running down the same path. Before I had chance to think the entire cast was there and they trampled me. Yet again just as I was trying to get up to run the lava came and burned me. I remember running and screaming, then going into the ocean..." Heather felt sick to her stomach at his story, she didn't even see him when she and Chris had started to run. This new knowledge now made her feel extremely guilty, she wasn't one to usually feel bad about her actions and choices often... "Next I remember Tyler, Lindsay and Courtney pulling me out of the water, Tyler and Lindsay must be either too dim-witted or nice to help me, and I believe that annoying girl Courtney still has a crush on me..." He shook his head and laughed "Try being on the same team as her, it's like living with a shark that just never seems to want to shut up" Heather retorted back. Alejandro looked at her stone faced for a moment, then burst into a fit of laughter.

Heather attempted to stifle her laugh, but she couldn't hold it any longer and began to laugh along with with him, soon the pair were howling with laughter at the thought of Courtney and how incredibly demanding and thick headed she could be. By the time they calmed down and gained their breath Heather was extremely close to Alejandro's face.

He looked right at her and smiled widely, then shook his head and looked back to the sunset.

_This is the girl that stomped on your heart, ripped it up, smashed it then threw it down a freaking volcano just for some stupid paper and glory, SHE'S A VAMPIRE, drop her now! _

_But this is __**Heather**__, I can't just throw her away after every thing that's happened between us... _

Alejandro's heart and mind were fiercely battling, he didn't know what to do. Forgive her with open arms? Or become bitter and resent her for what she had done?

_SHE TOSSED YOU AWAY LIKE YOU WERE NOTHING! You should be screaming at her at the top of your lungs right now! _

_But maybe she was just being two-faced again, acting like she really doesn't care, but she's covering up that she does feel something for me. Maybe she's just afraid to show it..._

Heather looked up at Alejandro, he seemed to be making strange faces, like he was confused or thinking about something really hard and he was muttering very quietly in Spanish again. She sighed and put her chin in her hands, pretending to be lost in her thoughts when really her mind was trying to figure out Alejandro's disgruntled expressions. Heather concluded that he was probably either going crazy from the burns or arguing with himself, which she still thought was pretty weird. Alejandro seemed to have composed himself and figured out what he wanted to say "So how it feel to be a millionairess?" Heather looked up at was slightly startled at his question, she quickly started to come up with a good reponse which wouldn't make him ticked at her. "Well, umm, good I guess... I mean, I've finally got what I've been fighting for since season one. I've been bald, buzzed, kicked, sworn at, humiliated, hated, thrown, tranquilized, stretched, slapped, Jelly-fished, burned, had missing eyebrows, frozen, kissed a delinquent and a musical freak-job and had my boobs exposed on national TV by that dork Harold. It feels good to have something to show for all that, you know? That I've finally won something..."

Alejandro sat dumbstruck and his jaw dropped slightly, he had almost completely forgotten all the horrible thing that she and the rest of the cast had endured. He had only been in one season, he could barely imagine what it was like to go through it three times. A wave of realization washed over him, Heather had been struggling for three seasons to get to that point. She had been very close to getting it once, but it was snatched away from her at the last second. He could see why she had picked the money now. She couldn't just back down and accept her defeat easily. Not after enduring Chris, the Island, the Film-lot, that piece of crap Jet, the other contestants AND all of the animals and crazy things that Chris took immense joy out of throwing at them. He got it. It was just like his situation with Jose, she had to prove something, she had to have something to show for had gone through.

But of course, Alejandro being the smooth trickster that he was, he couldn't just come flat out and tell her this to her face. Pouring everything out to her was what had brought him to this point in the first place. Even though he could see where she was coming from now, it didn't mean that he was going to forgive her just like that. He was going to make her work for it, even if it was just for a little bit. "Money eh, some people will do anything for it" He commented to her. Heather gave a small shrug and sighed "Money makes people do crazy, _crazy_ things..." "Well I can say that love makes people do even stupider things" he retorted back. Alejandro sighed and attempted to make himself look as miserable as possible. Secretly inside he was grinning to himself, he knew that that comment had struck a chord.

Heather stared at him wide eyed and inhaled sharply, any guilt that she had about him before just doubled and punched her right in the heart. She swallowed hard and ran her hands through her hair, and her eyes shifting back and forth nervously. _Sure he had said that he liked me and all that romantic crap on top of the volcano, but he hadn't ever used the __**L**__ word before_. Hearing his statement made the massive amount of guilt chew out her insides. Alejandro looked over at her again, quite pleased with the damage he had successfully created. "Did you just say love?" She managed to stutter out. "Why yes, yes I did. I don't have a problem admitting it like some people" he watched her squirm yet again, and he attempted to keep his massive grin from exploding from his mouth after seeing this.

All the guilt that had been piling up inside of her felt like it was about to burst and explode everywhere, like when someone pops a large balloon. But then a small idea flashed in her head What if he's lying again? Just like he did to the others?. The idea suddenly made her sick to her stomach and he guilt she felt had seeped out and was replaced with white hot anger that filled her veins. _UGH! HE ALWAYS DOES THIS! _Heather thought angrily _he always tries to make himself seem like the better person, when we both know he's NOT. _She had to figure out if he was telling the truth, he lied to everyone, how can she trust him now? "How do I know you're not just lying again? Like you did to everyone else?" She spat out bitterly. Alejandro scoffed and looked right at her, clearly appalled by her statement. Slowly he moved closer to her until their faces were just inches apart. He whispered to her strongly with the utmost confidence "Heather, I may have lied and played dirty to everyone else this season, but I have always been truthful to you. And despite what you may think, I would have never done that to you. I meant what I said on top of the volcano, I really do." She stared at him, wearing a puzzled expression on her face. She gazed deeply into his vibrant green eyes, searching trying to decipher if he was telling the truth or not. He peered right back into her Grey almond shaped eyes, trying to figure her out as well."Besides, the game is over, you've won, what do I have to lose?" he said quietly. At that moment they were thinking the exact same thing.

"Can I really trust you?" They said at the exact same time, their eyes widened and they both groaned. They were still speaking at the same time, sharing a the same thoughts just as they did in Africa. That was enough proof for Alejandro, he needed a straight answer. Then suddenly, he burst as if someone had opened the tab on a can of pop that had been shaken for too long. "Okay, Okay, Okay, you know what? This is ridiculous! Clearly there is still something between us." Heather opened her mouth to say something but he quickly interrupted her "You can't deny it Heather." "So, if you chose to act on those feelings, please, do so now so my I can stop driving myself insane trying to figure you out." he took a deep breath then sighed, placing his hands on his legs and once again looking out into the ocean. Heather was floored, she barely knew what to think yet alone say. Alejandro rarely ever lost his temper, so she was quite indecisive on how to act. She studied him over, looking at every inch of his body and remembering every moment they had shared, the good and the bad. Then hit her like a tone of bricks, she liked him. Maybe even loved him. He was right, whats the point of playing this game anymore if it's all over anyways? He wasn't lying to her, he never had from the start. He was real, this was real, and he was sitting before her again laying everything on the line to her and waiting to see if she could do the same. She felt as if the heavy weight that had been suffocating her had been lifted and she could breath again. And with that, she dove in a took the plunge and did something she swore she would never do.

She kissed him, and she meant it. She was soft and hesitant, careful not to touch his body in fear of activating any burns that may have settled on his skin. After the initial shock of the kiss wore off, Alejandro fiercely began kissing back, not caring how much his body hurt, because Heather was leaving a trail of fire on his skin where ever she accedentally touched anyways. He was ecstatic, all that hard work all season had paid off, she liked him just as much as he liked her. The battle was over, the game was finished and they were both winners.

Alejandro broke away first, breathing heavily and looking right into her eyes. She did the same and had a wicked smile plastered on her face. "You know what we're going to do now _mi amour_?" he asked with a determined look on his face. "What could we possibly do now? We're already went around the world and won a million dollars" she responded. "Very true chica, but we're going to come back next season, and rule this whole damn game" A villainous grin rose upon his face and her evil smile grew "I couldn't ask for anything more" and at that he pulled Heather in for another passionate kiss under the sunset.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.  
_**Author's Notes**_

_**Okay so I've basically been writing this since I saw the ending of TDWT when it first surfaced on the internet, which was like 4 months ago. Yeah I'm qutie lazy and tend to take my time. Anyways, I felt like Alejandro and Heather's relationship wasn't exactly tied up well in the finale, we didn't get to know if they would end up together or not, so I wrote this, and they end up togetherish. I'm not the best writer, but I felt like putting my two cents in on this couple. I also wanted to make a fic where Alejandro wasn't in the hospital and he wasn't as bad as everyone's saying he is. In my version, Heather wrestled the case out of Zeke's hands in the water and she had the money. End of babbleing :D**_


End file.
